MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Wario
Kostume 1: His outfit from WarioWare and Smash Bros series * Kostume 2: His main costume (yellow hat and shirt with purple overalls) * Unlockable Kostume 1: Dr. Wario * Unlockable Kostume 2: Safari Wario * Unlockable Kostume 3: Mega-Wario (similar to Mega Man) * Kosplay: E. Honda from Street Fighter Bio Wario is the rival of Mushroom Kingdom's deserved plumber hero Mario. Along with Waluigi, he's a greedy pair who want nothing more than steal money or anything that would make them rich and would cheat while doing it. Gameplay Character Trait Wario-Man: Wario eats a clove of garlic, transforming into Wario-Man. As Wario-Man, his attacks gain a huge boost of power and he becomes invincible for a short perid of time. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Chomp: Wario chomps down on the opponent, chews on them up to three times, then spits them out. * Wario Bike: Wario gets on his bike and rides it across the screen before crashing it. * Corkscrew: Wario rockets at the opponent while spinning like a drill. Farted Off Gains Wario Waft. * Wario Waft: Wario turns around and farts, which does more damage the longer Wario goes without using it. Fatty Athletic Gains Breakdance, Shoulder Bash and Pile Driver. * Breakdance: Wario spins on the ground, bashing the opponent with his head. * Shoulder Bash: Wario rams forward with a shoulder bash at the opponent. * Pile Driver: Wario grabs the opponent by slamming them hard into the ground. Greedy Bastard Gains Wild Swing-Ding, Ground Pound and Burp. * Wild Swing-Ding: Wario grabs the opponent, spins them around thrice and throws them behind himself. * Ground Pound: Wario leaps into the air and plummets into the ground rear-first, emitting a shockwave. * Burp: Wario burps at the opponent, stunning them for 2 seconds. X-Ray Move * Farting Attack: Wario punches at the opponent's crotch, making them burst. He then stomps at their foot, and uppercuts their jaw; breaking it. He then slams his butt at the opponent's face and farts on it, fracturing their skull. Super Move * Money Rain: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Joy Ride: Wario grabs the opponent and chains them onto his bike. Then he hops on board and drives in tight-circles really quickly while they get shredded against the ground. When he finally dismounts the opponent has been skinned. * Bad Stomach: Wario pushes the opponent over, opens their mouth, and farts down their throat until their stomachs explode, releasing a stream of gasses. As he's farting, the opponent is screaming, kicking, and struggling while muffled, and they only stop when it's finished. * Nuclear Wario Waft: Wario runs the opponent over with his motorcycle, then turns around and jumps off the motorcycle. He snickers, and then lets out a massive fart that creates a mushroom cloud with some of the opponent's blood and gore. X-Ality * Powered Takedown: Wario gains bull horns and charges forward head-first at the opponent, piercing through their heart. He then shocks the opponent through electricity from his fingertips, vaporizing their brain. He then finishes the X-Ality by spitting out a stream of fire, burning them. Brutalities * Tough Chew: Wario chomps the opponent in half, and spits out their torso while wiping his mouth. * Road Kill: Wario bikes over the opponent, and then backs up on them until they're road-killed. * Farts of a Whole: Wario fart-blows the opponent apart with their head and arms flying off-screen. (Farted Off variation) * Garlick Blender: Wario's breakdance knocks the opponent's legs off, and when they fall over into Wario, their corpse is shredded by his spinning. (Fatty Athletic variation) * Spin Doctor: Wario keeps spinning during his Wild Swing-Ding until the opponent's upper body flies off, leaving a trial of blood behind it. (Greedy Bastard variation) * Motor Head: Wario's bike wheelie bumps the opponent's head off. (Secret) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Suicide Fart: Wario is farting so much, before releasing a big fart with a giant mushroom cloud of gas, killing himself. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities * '''W for Waaa!: '''W.I.P. (with Waluigi) * '''Sibling Rivalry: '''Whem Wario goes fart close opponent, Mario get fireball at the blow up when opponent's bone is displair. (with Mario) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Wario rides his Wario Bike on-screen and jumps off it as it crashes, he then shakes his fist at the opponent. Victory Pose Wario eats a clove of garlic, farts, then gives the camera a thumbs-up. Rival '''Name: '''Bo' Rai Cho Both are fats, they eating and drinking, as wild using fart, cause they fat bastards! Category:MK Vs Nintendo